emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Jamie Tate
|played by = Jake Meays (1996) Elliot Suckley (1996) Sam Silson (1997) Oliver Carroll (1997) Bradley White (1997-1999) Alexander Lincoln (2019 to present) }}James Francis "Jamie" Tate is the son of Kim and Frank Tate and the husband of Andrea Tate, with whom he has a daughter, Millie. He is also a partner in Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery. Biography 1995-1996: Pregnancy and Kim's deal with Frank Kim Tate discovered she was pregnant in December 1995. Her husband Frank was initially delighted with the news but soon learned he might not be the father of his wife's unborn child after overhearing a conversation between Dave Glover and Biff Fowler. Both Kim and Dave were convinced Dave was the baby's father although Frank thought he was so he began plotting against Kim and planned take the baby away from her. After Frank caught Kim and Dave in bed together, Kim pretended to be suffering pains in her stomach and was put on bed rest so Frank allowed her to stay at Home Farm. Frank soon changed his mind about Kim staying at Home Farm but Kim refused to leave and even moved Dave in. Dave hated living at Home Farm so decided to rent Annie's Cottage instead and soon Kim followed although she wasn't happy there so the pair began looking for a larger house but they couldn't finalise anything without Kim's divorce payout from Frank. When Kim brought up the settlement with Frank, he offered her £1,000,000 on two conditions - she put his name on the baby's birth certificate and she never saw Dave again. As Kim was thinking over Frank's offer, Dave proposed to her and she accepted. A few days later, Kim collapsed and was rushed to hospital where she was diagnosed with high blood pressure and put on complete bed rest. Whilst Kim was in hospital, Frank visited her and gave her a new ultimatum, ditch Dave, put his name on the birth certificate and move back into Home Farm and in return she'll gets £1,000,000, otherwise she'll get nothing. Kim struggled to chose between Dave and money but eventually chose money and accepted Frank's offer. Frank moved Kim into an attic room at Home Farm and employed Nurse Jean Bell to keep an eye on her night and day. Kim soon grew detached from her unborn baby and even considered trying to abort the baby by falling off a horse which had caused her miscarriage back in June 1992. Kim didn't intend to care for her baby or form any sort of bond with her child when he or she was born but Frank believed this was important for the child so told Kim she would need to stick around for the baby's first year and bond with them if she wanted her money. 1996-1997: Birth, fire and DNA test Kim went into labour in September 1996. It was a long labour and the baby became distressed so Kim was rushed into theatre for an emergency caesarean section. Kim delivered an 8lb 4oz baby boy at 9.35pm on 24th September 1996. The baby was immediately taken to the special care baby unit and needed to be put on a ventilator as he was born acidotic having been deprived of oxygen in the womb - meaning he was unable to breathe unaided. Frank feared the baby may be brain damaged but vowed to love him just the same. He arranged for the baby to be christened and named him James Francis Tate. James was allowed home from hospital in October 1996. Kim had no interest in the baby so Frank hired nanny Sophie Wright to take care of him. When James was about a month old, Kim began to show an interest in her son. She bought him a teddy bear and began to spend more and more time with him. saves baby James from the Home Farm fire.]] Kim and Dave planned to take James and leave Emmerdale on Christmas Eve. As Kim and Dave were arguing with Frank about their plans to leave, a fire broke out in James' nursery. Dave burst in and was able to rescue James from his cot and pass him out the window to Frank but Dave became trapped in the nursery as a fireball ripped through the room. Dave was rushed to hospital where he later died. After Dave's death, Frank decided to find out once and for all who baby James' biological father was. He arranged for a blood test which showed he was James' father. The realization that Dave wasn't James' father devastated Kim and she grew distant from her son once again whilst Dave's mother Jan refused to accept that James wasn't her grandson. 1997-1999: Kidnapping, second DNA test and leaving Emmerdale In February 1997, Kim faked her death and fled to Mauritius, leaving James with Frank. Kim set Frank up for murder, and subsequently, he was arrested. Whilst Frank was on remand, Frank's two children, Chris and Zoe, plus nanny Sophie were left to look after James. Frank was eventually released from prison in May as there wasn't enough evidence to build a case against him. Later that month, Kim return to Home Farm very much alive and offered Frank a deal - she would clear his name in return for James but Frank refused. As Frank grabbed Kim by the throat, he collapsed. Frank begged Kim to help him, even offering her James, but Kim left her son's father to die. On the day of Frank's funeral, Kim took James back. A few days before Christmas, Kim and her fiancé, Steve Marchant returned home from the Oakwell Christmas bash to find a frantic nanny and no sign of James. As the police and villagers searched for James, Ned Glover noticed his wife Jan was acting strangely. Mentally unstable Jan had taken James to an abandoned hospital believing he was Dave. Jan and James were eventually found on Christmas Day and James was reunited with Kim. .]] In July 1998, Steve rushed James to Hotten General Hospital. A seriously ill James was diagnosed with a serve case of respiratory infection Croup which was made worse as he also had asthma. Both Kim and Steve felt awful for not noticing James' breathing difficulties before so now it would need to be treated with daily medication. The following month, Kim and the Glovers had a second DNA to find out once and for all if James was Dave or Frank's child. This test proved Dave wasn't James' father. Kim and James departed Emmerdale by helicopter in January 1999. 1999-2019: Life away from Emmerdale Around 2012, Kim was sent to prison so she tasked her right-hand man, Graham Foster, with keeping an eye on Jamie for her. At the time, Graham was in the depths of alcohol addiction and Jamie didn't want anything to do with Kim so Graham enlisted Andrea, a barmaid at the pub he frequented, to get close to Jamie and report Jamie's movements back to him. Andrea stopped reporting back to Graham after about six months as she had fallen in love with Jamie. Jamie and Andrea went on the marry, and have a daughter named Millie. By October 2018, Jamie and Kim had completely lost contact and he had been training as a vet. 2019-: Return to Emmerdale Jamie arrives in Emmerdale in April 2019 to attend an interview for a role at the Emmerdale Veterinary Centre. Jamie stopped his Ford Mondeo to let Eric Pollard cross when Megan Macey crashed her Volkswagen Golf into the back of him, pushing his Mondeo forward and running over Eric. Megan caused the accident as she was using her phone whilst driving. Eric sustained serious head injuries and later found to have internal bleeding. Jamie had a major panic attack following the accident. Kim later arrives on the scene to find Jamie being treated in the back of an ambulance, telling the paramedics not to let her come. Rhona Goskirk drives Kim to the hospital to see Jamie. Jamie doesn't want to see Kim and tells Rhona to stay wary of her. Kim steals his car keys so she can see more of him. Jamie later arrived at Home Farm to retrieve his keys from Kim, although she claimed she didn't have them. They went to The Woolpack to retrieve them from lost property although they weren't there. Back at Home Farm, Kim tries to help Jamie piece together what happened. As Jamie confronts his mum about her past, Kim hands back his car keys, just as Graham shows up. He tells her they're finished. On 3rd June 2019, Andra and Millie turn up in the village, shocking Kim who had no idea Jamie had a wife and child. Kim allows the two of them to move into Home Farm but remained hostile towards Andrea. On 12th June, Andrea has realised she needs to be honest with Jamie so she heads down to the vet's and informs a stunned Jamie how Graham paid her to keep an eye on him whilst Kim was in prison. Andrea begs Jamie not to let this ruin what they've got but Jamie feels like they've been living a lie. Andrea asks Jamie if he wants her to go but Jamie is unsure. Jamie insists Andrea should've told him about it a long time ago but Andrea states she didn't want to ruin what they had and assures him she loves him and vows to win back his trust. In July 2019, Jamie created an elaborate plan with Andrea to gain Kim's shares in the veterinary practice. She initially falls for it, but realises what the two are up to via a call by Millie where they confess the whole thing, unaware Kim is hearing the conversation. Furious, Kim wanted revenge but changed her mind and offered Jamie the shares of the vets, with no strings attached, in an attempt to keep him in the village and in her life. He agreed and officially became a partner in the practice. In late August 2019, Andrea and Jamie were worried after they were unable to obtain a place for Millie at Connelton Primary School and had no other school that close. Kim then suggested that Millie could go to Baswick Green Prep School but Jamie made it clear that he didn't want his daughter to attend a private school. However, the following day, when Kim offers to babysit Millie so Jamie and Andrea can look at another school, she secretly arranges a meeting with the school's headmaster, making Jamie furious when he finds out. However, Andrea eventually came around and told Jamie they should take this opertunity but Jamie was insistent that Millie shouldn't have the type of childhood he had, but Andrea managed to convince him that he shouldn't let his own bad experiences come between Millie getting a good education and they agreed to Kim's offer. Gallery James Tate 1996.png|Baby James in 1996 James Tate.png|James in 1999 Jamie Tate.png|Jamie Upon his return in 2019 James Tate Born (1996).jpg|James is rushed onto a ventilator immediately after being born Episode 2126.png|David Glover with baby James 24th December 1996.png|Dave saves baby James from the Home Farm fire Episode 2153.png|Sophie Wright overhears Kim whispering to James how they are going to run far away together 2nd July 1997.png|Sophie and Jan Glover with baby James Episode 2300.png|Jan kidnaps James Kim and baby James.jpg|Kim and James Kim and James.png|Kim and James' departure in 1999 Episode 8462.png|Jamie upon his return in 2019 Episode 8493.png|Jamie introduces Kim to his wife and daughter Episode 8503.png|Andra tells Jamie the truth of why they met Quotes "He walked right out... he walked right out, I didn't see him.... I tried to stop, but...." - First line upon his 2019 return, to Amy Wyatt, thinking he is responsible for Eric Pollard's injuries. ---- "I love her, okay? So don't even bother trying to get between us, and if you ever threaten her again... it'll be the last time you see any of us." - to Kim Tate See also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:1996 births Category:1996 debuts Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Tate family Category:Residents of Home Farm Category:Residents of Pear Tree Cottage Category:Current characters Category:Guests of The Grange B&B Category:Residents of Smithy Cottage Category:Veterinary Surgeons